In the game of golf, the most exacting and difficult part of the game for most golfers is putting. This is indicated by the fact that many golfers change their putters several times during the course of a golf season in order to attempt to discover a putter with a "right feel." In the construction of putters, as well as other types of golf clubs, it is well recognized that the degree of resilience of the club head plays an important roll in the accuracy and distance imparted to a golf ball by the club head. Club head resilience also has a great effect on the "feel" of a putter in striking the golf ball.
There has been two recent developments in the technology of putters that have greatly increased the feel and accuracy of the putter design. The first is the development of the machined surface on the putter head. Typically, putter heads have been made of cast material. Unfortunately, even with the most precise casting techniques, a truly flat surface cannot be formed. The casting process will conventionally cast the putter head and the hosel as a single unit. Any variation on the true flatness of the putter will detract from putting accuracy. The putter will not be considered as "true" to the golfer. Virtually all putters, at present, are made from castings.
The process of machining provides a technique in which a very flat surface can be placed upon the putter head. Normal casting processes will leave bubble holes and other inconsistencies in the material quality. In order to properly machine a putter head, the putter head must begin with a stock of forged material. The putter head can then be put through a milling machine so as to place a flat surface on the putter head. Unfortunately, machined putter heads are not common and have not been widely adopted. Part of the problem with machined putter heads is the fact that it is expensive and extremely difficult to machine a hosel in direct connection to the putter head. In the present, it is necessary to weld a hosel to the exterior surface of the machined putter head. It has been found that the welding of a hosel to the exterior of the machined putter head does not provide an adequate "feel" to the person using the putter. In addition, the process of welding tends to heat treat the putter head and, thusly, tends to distort the true consistency and hardness of the material itself.
The other important development has been the use of soft leaded steel and brass materials for the putter head. It is generally true that the softer the material of the putter head, the better the "feel" of the putt. It has been found that leaded steel materials and brass are excellent materials which properly convey the "feel" of the striking of the ball. In the past, brass putter heads and hosels have been made through the casting process. It has not been possible, in the past, to create a suitable machined brass putter head since brass is not a material that is easy to weld. It has also been difficult to make a putter head of a leaded steel material since such leaded steel materials cannot be cast and ca only be welded with great difficulty.
In the past, various U.S. patents have been directed to the threaded attachment of a shaft to a club head. U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,189, issued on Mar. 16, 1920, to A. S. Swanson shows a driving head having a pair of intersecting angled threads extending into the head. The shaft is directly connected by threading into one of the angled holes. The dual holes are provided so as to make the driving club adaptable to either left-hand or right-hand use. Rubber strips are fastened to the exterior surfaces of the head for added resiliency.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,924, issued on Jan. 12, 1932, to E. E. Tucker shows a golf club having a cast head. A shank is formed into the cast head which includes a thread extending thereinto. The shaft of the club is threadedly connected into the threaded shank.
U.S Pat. No. 2,129,068, issued on Sep. 6, 1938, to W. F. Reach shows a similar type of golf club having a cast club head. The cast club head includes an upwardly extending shank portion. A hole is drilled into the shank portion so as to receive a threaded hosel. The threaded hosel is connected to the shaft of the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,847, issued on Feb. 11, 1941, to J. B. Dickson et al. also provides a golf club with a cast-type club head having a shank portion extending upwardly from an end of the club head. The shank portion includes a threaded opening for receiving a threaded metal shaft. The threaded metal shaft is internally received within the golf club shaft. The threaded metal shaft extends into the threaded shank of the golf club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,691, issued on Feb. 23, 1965, to F. C. Pritchard provides a golf club shaft and hosel connector. The club head is a cast-type head having a threaded shank extending upwardly from the end of the club head. The shaft of the club is connected to the golf club head by a threaded hosel having a pin connector for preventing relative rotation between the shaft and the club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,888, issued on Aug. 20, 1968, to D. R. Springer et al. shows an adjustable golf putter in which a plurality of holes are formed into the top surface of the putter head. A pivotable connector is provided for threaded receipt within the holes. The shaft of the club is connected within a plastic sleeve. The shaft can be manipulated angularly with respect to the putter head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,576, issued on Feb. 25, 1969, to Y. Ikeda provides a golf club having a level indicating means and a weight means. A level indicator is provided on the top surface of the club head. The shaft of the club is received within a threaded opening formed within the shank portion of the club head.
British Patent Application No. 2 225 959 A, published on Jun. 20, 1990, to N. W. Wharton, provides a golf club having a golf club assembly with a bore and a screw-threaded portion. A shaft assembly has a ferrule and a screw-threaded portion. The club head assembly is screw-threadedly engaged on the end of the shaft assembly. A plug is inserted to prevent disassembly.
Additionally, Canadian Patent No. 646,942, issued on Aug. 21, 1962, to E. S. Giza illustrates a hollow-headed golf putter. The shaft of the putter is angularly connected within threaded openings on the putter head. The hollow-headed golf putter is intended for resiliency so as to affect the putting action.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a putter which provides greater feel to the golfer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a putter having a machined flat surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a putter made of leaded steel or brass material.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a completely machined putter that is easy to assemble, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.